Never Knew You
by justagirl8225
Summary: They'd hadn't fit in from the moment they moved to the picture perfect suburb, but did anyone ever really know anyone? AU, High school based piece. Includes Jeff Hardy, Maria, Mickie, Lita, Christy, Punk, Jericho and many more.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer & Note: **I don't own a person, place or thing mentioned in this fiction that you recognize. The plot is mine, though inspired by various sources like songs, and books and movies. This is an AU piece, using real names in places that I feel like.. Scott, in this instance, refers to Scott Levy or Raven if you'd rather.

* * *

From the moment they'd set foot into this picture perfect suburb, she and her siblings had never fit in. Perhaps it was because their family was more eccentric or perhaps it was because her family had come into inherited wealth … or perhaps it was because nearly every other family had sticks shoved permanently up their asses. Whatever the reason, Amy Dumas had pretty much been an outcast from the get go; and she'd embraced it, never really giving anyone of her peers reason to believe otherwise. The redheaded girl didn't want to fit in then and now … well, now it was just time for a shock. After being away for the better part of six years, off at some boarding school because it had been part of the agreement with the wealthy side of the family, Amy was finally coming home … and just in time to start the junior year of high school at the private academy, lucky her. She'd missed her parents, of course, and her siblings had gone with her to the boarding school, also part of the agreement with the wealthy side of the family …. But now, they were home, more knowledgeable than before and perhaps more eccentric than before…

"Come in," Amy paused from her unpacking, open boxes still covering most of the bedroom floor; "hey Chris, what's going on?"

Christy Dumas seated herself on her twin sister's bed, "are you happy to be home?"

Amy lifted her shoulders in a half shrug, "I'm happy to be home with mom and dad … but I can't say that I've missed this neighbourhood or our neighbours, for that matter. And I'm pretty certain the feeling is mutual."

Christy's nose wrinkled slightly, "I miss Paris … and Berlin … and Vienna."

"I miss everything," Amy confessed, "except the uniforms, but that was a small price to pay for the freedom we had … and the experience."

"Yeah," Christy sighed and then opened her mouth to say more, pausing when their older brother appeared in the doorway… "Scott?"

He cleared his throat first, leaning casually against the doorway while he addressed his sisters, "mother wanted to remind us that we need to be at the academy bright and early tomorrow morning for new student orientation."

Amy rolled her eyes, "and let me guess … she wants us all to get a good night sleep, right now."

Scott Dumas nodded sharply, curly brown locks falling forwards into his eyes, "you've got it … she'll drop us of in the morning, if necessary. Which means, we're more or less responsible for getting back here on our own."

Christy groaned, "I really don't want to go to that stupid orientation tomorrow and I really wish that the McMahon Academy wasn't the nearest school. I can just bet that we're smarter than our teachers."

Scott smiled dryly, "at the very least, we'll be leagues ahead of our fellow classmates. But, mother insists that we have the proper socialisation before heading off to university."

Amy rolled her eyes at her two over-dramatic siblings, "I'm sure it won't be too bad tomorrow and it's not like we're going to be stuck there for the entire day, just the half day… and if McMahon Academy was bad, then I highly doubt grandmother would have approved it for us in the first place." Snapping out a dress shirt, she smiled, "if anything we can give our fellow students a cultural enlightenment."

Christy made a face as she removed her person from her sister's bed, "I guess you're right … and so long as we can find a lead guitarist, a drummer and a vocalist, then the school year will really fly by."

"Scott's the lucky one," Amy put in ruefully, "you only have to suffer for one year … Christy and I are stuck for two."

"It won't be that bad, Ames," Scott sent his sisters a hopeful smile, "who knows … maybe some of the kids that you two were friends with before are still around. That might help, right?"

Amy shrugged fully, "who really knows, Scotty … even if they are still around, we've all changed so much, I'm sure of it. Whether we meant to or not, it's been six years since we lived here. And I mean really lived here, not just visited for vacations."

"Not like we really saw anyone for those anyway," Christy reminded her brother thoughtfully, "but I think it will be interesting to see if Rob, Chris and Alexis remember us."

Amy nodded, a whimsical smile curling at the corners of her mouth as she continued to unpack; "We'll find out soon enough." Flicking a glance to the alarm clock on her nightstand, she then arched an eyebrow at her siblings, "shouldn't you two be unpacking or getting ready for bed?"

Scott opened his mouth to argue when their mother's voice flitted upstairs from the landing of the staircase; informing the three siblings to please hurry on with their night time routine because it was absolutely imperative that they get a proper nights sleep for their orientation tomorrow…. The three siblings exchanging a roll of eyes and collective groans before Christy and Scott went their separate ways to their own bedrooms; Amy continuing to unpack some more before getting ready for bed. She really didn't know what tomorrow or the rest of the school year would bring … but she could certainly speculate on it. And idly, she wondered how other people had changed; if they'd changed at all … not just their friends but also those who had been considered enemies. Sometimes she just didn't care what others thought about her, but she knew that Christy did …. Most of the time anyway, but not all of the time, and then it also depended on who was passing judgement on her. Still, they'd find out in due time, the first day of school two days away and orientation tomorrow… Amy finally tucking herself in when the digital clock read midnight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I still own nothing.

**Notes: **Nothing really new to add, working out pairings in my head slowly but surely... and um, that's it.

**~&~**

While orientation hadn't been intimidating by any stretch of the imagination, it hadn't exactly been pleasent either. Thanks in part to the student handbook and the headmaster of the academy; all three Dumas siblings fully realized what they were in for during the upcoming year. For starters, all of their visible facial piercings ... except the ears ... needed to be taken out as that was a strict dress code violation. And as a precaution, both Christy and Amy removed their tongue piercings, but left their naval piercings in; what the administration didn't know wouldn't hurt them, after all. The three siblings were also thankful that they hadn't gotten any new tattoos like they had planned before leaving Europe... the school uniforms providing ample covering. And the uniforms really weren't that bad either, if Amy had to be completely honest with herself... they were pretty similar to their previous school uniforms ... upperclassmen like themselves, wearing a blue and green plaid skirt with a navy blue blazer, white dress shirt, white stockings or knee highs and oxfords or Mary Jane's to complete. Scott, of course, would be without the skirt; their brother in a navy blue suit or khaki. They did at least find some relief with every Friday being casual dress day, but once the three siblings read over what was allowed and what was not allowed... well, they knew they'd be in for a possible day or two of detention. The only real good thing that they'd gained from orientation was Scott's parking spot in the Senior lot. And even that wasn't in a great location in the parking lot, but at least he had one. Still, after all was said and done, they'd basically wasted the entire morning at McMahon Academy; the afternoon used to get the necessary school supplies before they'd gone home. That hadn't been a total loss either, the Amy and Christy meeting one of their fellow classmates while they were out.

And now, here it was, the first day of the new school year at a new school in the town they'd been born in but hadn't grown up in. All three siblings feeling more than a little apprehensive as they left the comfort and safety of their home and headed off towards the school.

_First floor hallway, East Wing, McMahon Academy_

Sixteen year old junior, Maria Kanellis, straightened her skirt as she made her way down the hallway; the teen looking for her new locker... The East Wing, of course, was reserved strictly for upperlassmen and the South Wing was for the lowerclassmen. West Wing housed the English, Foreign Language, History, Mathematics and Art departments while the North Wing housed the music building, the athletic department, Science and the main audtiorium. All four Wings lead into the courtyard and cafeterias while only the North Wing lead outside. And it was as she was making her way towards the row of lockers designated for last names starting H through M, that she ran into the first familiar face of the day... after taking a quick peek around to make sure that no one else could see, she tapped the teen boy on the shoulder.

"Hey!" Jeff Hardy greeted with enthusiasm, "how was your summer?"

"Same old," Maria replied with a shrug, "how was yours?"

Jeff also shrugged, "not too bad I guess, kinda boring though. Matt and I spent most of the summer in the country with our aunt and uncle."

Maria tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, "well that doesn't sound too bad, at the very least pretty relaxing?" Clearing her throat, she shifted nervously from foot to foot, "look, I'm not sure how long I'll have to talk to you right now but--"

He held up a hand, "I gotcha, Ria. Just would be nice to be able to talk to you more..."

Her nose wrinkled as she nodded her agreement, "I wish things could be different, but you know how they are."

Jeff smiled wryly, reaching out a hand to her face, "I know how they can be, but I also know that you aren't like all of them." Before she could step back, he stepped forwards to kiss her cheek, "who knows though, maybe things'll change."

Maria smiled sadly, but didn't reply verbally, instead waving goodbye so she could find her locker. Even though it took some level of wealth to even be a student at McMahon Academy, there were still definite social lines and groups amongst the students. Maria was a part of the Elitests or Power Trippers as their enemies dubbed them... and Jeff was part of the Outcasts or Freaks as their enemies dubbed them. And it seemed that every student in the Academy was in one of the two groups. Certainly there were a few subgroups amongst them ... Jeff, in particular, a part of the art freaks, while Maria had been on the cheerleading squad since her freshman year. And although they got along and it clearly obvious that there was a mutual attraction.. she was always a little hesitant to cross the line. Added to that, her parents despised the Hardy family and she didn't want to take the risk of rebelling against them that much.

Heaving a sigh, Maria resumed her task of finding her locker; eventually locating it and putting her things away. She really didn't want to stay around her though... the pretty redheaded teen quickly leaving once she had put away her afternoon notebooks.

"Good thing she left," Alexis James smirked, "it'd be a shame for that pretty face of hers to be all bruised up before first class."

"That little toothpick wouldn't stand a chance against us again," Victoria Varon agreed, "and she best keep her nose out of my business this year."

Alexis nodded her agreement, the brunette opening her mouth to say something when she spotted three unknown teens; there was something familiar about them but she couldn't quite place her finger on it.. "Hey Vi, I'm gonna go say hi to Chris and Rob," she pointed to where the two step brothers were standing, "I'll catch you in class, right?"

Victoria nodded, giving a wave to her friend before she left to another row of lockers further down the hallway; the darker haired teen eventually disappearing around a corner on her quest.

"Hey Lexie!" Rob Daniels, the more outspoken of the two step brothers, greeted first. "What's up?"

Alexis rolled her eyes, "Rob ... school hasn't even offically started yet." She smiled to the taller of the two, "hey Chris."

Chris, despite knowing her for the better part of their lives, offered a smile; "Hey Alexis."

The brunette teen girl grinned, "so ... how was your summer?"

As they continued to chat, the Dumas siblings set about with putting away their afternoon things ... and it wasn't until the boy that they'd run into at the store came up to them that Alexis realized how she knew them.

**TBC**


End file.
